This application is for the renewal of the Cancer Center Support Grant for the Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center of the University of Miami. The Center's objectives are: 1. To carry out cancer research of high quality in laboratories, clinics, epidemiology and control. 2. To provide a broad range of the best multidisciplinary care for cancer patients as a setting for clinical investigation. 3. To develop cancer education programs at all levels from patients to medical students and postgraduate trainees. 4. To reduce cancer incidence, and morbidity and mortality through intervention activities. 5. To provide a base for and encourage ease of collaboration amongst laboratory scientists, physicians and other members of the research and health teams.